Morir de Amor
by Niva de Uchiha
Summary: Ella se debe preocupar por el dinero, su mundo no la deja pensar en le verdadero amor, pero algo extraño paso, algo que hará que conozca lo que es amar de verdad
1. Capítulo 1 Lo que yo esperaba

_**Este será mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste ya que es una historia muy linda (según yo) así que estoy un poco asustada por si esta buena o no, pero bueno yo la saque de mi retorcida mente, y creo que no esta tan mala, estará un poquito larga, pero tratare de que no sea muy aburrida. Esta historia se la dedico a una gran amiga: Lisanna-fullbuster espero que te guste mucho ya que me inspire demasiado tqm**_

**Aclaración: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto **

**Capítulo 1: Lo que yo esperaba**

-Sakura, despierta hija, Sakura!

-emmm… ¿Qué pasa? (bostezando) déjame dormir mama

-nada de dormir! Sakura levántate en este mismo instante

-¿Qué pasa mama? Tengo demasiado sueño además, es sábado!

-por eso mismo, acuérdate que los papas de Sai nos esperan, ahora levántate, ahora vuelvo le iré a hablar a la sirvienta para que te ayude

-Su nombre es Hikari, mama H-i-k-a-r- ! Y además te dije que me puedo cambiar sola

-como se llame le voy a hablar para que venga y nada de reproches acuérdate de lo que te dije

-si ya se mama "las niñas bien se visten ayudadas por sus sirvientas"

-buena niña ahora arriba porque solo faltas tú, y no te tardes en bajar eeee (saliendo de la habitación)

Por kamisama es sábado el día que menos esperaba, no entiendo porque mis papas siguen con esa idea de "conquistar a Sai" eso es horrible como pueden pensar eso, aunque Sai tiene dinero, mucho dinero *inner*: que estás pensando! Ya decía yo, te estas volviendo igual de ambiciosa que tus padres*

-¿Qué? No no lo creo además no tiene de malo amar un poco el dinero y ya cállate que está a pun-to de entrar Hikari y… (Se abre de pronto la puerta). Hikari me asustaste!

-lo siento señorita pero oí mi nombre y pensé que me llamaba

-si… no hay problema

-Su mama me pidió que la viniera a ayudar a vestirse, ella insiste en que lo haga

-si ya me di cuenta pero no hay más remedio que cumplir sus caprichos

-¿ya sabe que ropa se pondrá señorita? Hoy es un día muy especial para la familia debe estar hermosa

-. Yo siempre estoy hermosa Hikari, y no, aun no sé qué ponerme

-espéreme aquí le traeré una sorpresa

-está bien o. O, pero no tardes…

-claro que no ahora vuelvo (baja corriendo las escaleras)

Esta señora que se cree no tengo todo el tiempo de esperarla *inner*: te estas volviendo una niña arrogante y grosera...* Déjame en paz no quiero hablar con nadie en este día, además no importa si soy arrogante y grosera para eso tengo dinero no? O al menos lo teníamos, bueno de todas maneras terminare casada con un ricachón que me puede dar todo lo que quiero *inner*: aunque no lo ames?* eso no importa, el amor se recompensara con el dinero (la puerta se abre)

-mire señorita, lo estaba guardando para una ocasión especial, y esta es una

-¿ocasión especial?

-sí, claro, hoy conocerá a su prometido…

-el aun no es mi prometido y para mí no es una ocasión especial

-señorita, usted no quiere hacer esto verdad?

-eres la única que lo ha notado, claro que no lo quiero hacer, como me querría casar con alguien que no conozco bien, que no sé lo que piensa, que ni siquiera amo…

-usted debe luchar por usted, olvídese de los problemas económicos de sus padres, tarde o temprano ellos los resolverán, señorita no permita que ellos arruinen su vida casándola con alguien que apenas conoce

-seria ser egoísta, debo pensar en mis papas y su dinero, me debo comportar como me han enseñado en la hermandad, debo amar al dinero más que al amor así me lo han enseñado. Pero bueno dejémonos de esas cosas y enséñame la sorpresa

Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de esos ojos jade, pero se hizo la fuerte y limpiando las pocas lágrimas se acercó a la caja para que Hikari dejara ver lo que había adentro

-mire señorita, compre esto cuando fui de viaje a tierras lejanas me pareció hermoso y decidí guardarlo para cuando llegara el momento de que usted lo usara para presentarse con el amor de su vida

-me parece que ese momento nunca llegara… (Saca el vestido de la caja) Hi…Hii…Hikara! Es hermoso!

Ese vestido era hermoso, rojo cubierto por un fino encaje negro, tenía el cuello cuadrado, un poco escotado debía admitirlo, las mangas tenían 12 cm por debajo del hombro, era entallado hasta la cintura dejando caer la parte de abajo con muy poco vuelo, llegaba un poco abajo del tobillo dejando que lucieran las zapatillas que se usaran. Después de percato que había otra caja más pequeña y se apresuró a abrirla,

-fantástico-dijo casi en un susurro que solo Hikari puedo oír con poca dificultad

Dentro de la caja pequeña había una gargantilla, pendientes y un brazalete, todo hacia juego con el hermoso vestido, de ellos colgaba un pequeño corazón rojo de orilla plateada, un auténtico rubí, en los corazones de la gargantilla y el brazalete se podía colocar alguna fotografía y por la orilla llevaba mi nombre.

-esto es hermoso Hikari, muchas gracias!

-no hay de que niña esperaba tanto este momento

-yo no puedo usar esto, no ahora, este no es un momento especial, tendremos que esperar para usarlo, pero te prometo algo, cuando conozca al amor de mi vida y sea feliz lo usare, te lo prometo

-eso es lo que quiero que haga, pero mientras tanto de la vuelta para desamarrarle el blusón

Sakura se dio la vuelta para que Hikara pudiera quitar el listón que sostenía al pequeño blusón

-Hikara tráeme mi vestido de la suerte, la necesitare mucho, yo me quito el blusón sola

Ella le trajo ese vestido que ella llamaba "de la suerte" era celeste con un listón rosa pastel que se amarraba a su cintura, del corsé era cuadrado con mangas un poco largas pero sin pasar del codo, de la falda había finas telas cubriendo la tela más gruesa, con el viento esas telas parecían olas de mar. Rápidamente se apresuró a vestirse y a peinarse. Después de cinco minutos, allí estaba, el cabello recogido en cascada con unos cuantos mechones ondulados adornando, su piel con un poco de rubor en las mejillas y con un leve color rosa en sus labios, zapatillas de color rosa que hacían juego con el listón que llevaba en la cintura; bajo rápidamente, aunque sin correr y se encontró con sus papas parados a un lado de la puerta un poco desesperados por su retraso.

-Sakura te dije muy claro que no tardaras

-cálmate mujer, mi niña debe estar preciosa este día, ahora suban al coche que vamos muy retrasados

Muy bien, aquí voy, directo al principio de una miserable vida, tal vez Hikari tenga razón con eso del amor verdadero pero por ahora mi único amor debes ser el dinero, aunque seria lindo conocer el amor. Espero que este día termine muy pronto, no me gustaría que el peor día de mi vida durase mucho, tratare de relajarme y pensar en otra cosa porque debo estar preparada para todo lo que pueda pasar, para todo.


	2. Chapter 2 Una tentadora propuesta

_**Este es el segundo capi, me tarde un poquito en actualizar y lo siento mucho pero esta semana tenía muchas cosas dentro de mi cabeza. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Aclaración: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solamente son de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Capítulo 2: Una tentadora propuesta**_

_**-**_hemos llegado hija, retócate bien antes de bajar

-mama basta! Esto no me pone contenta

-tranquila hija tu madre simplemente se preocupa…

-preocuparse? Por qué? Por el dinero?

-pues tú también lo deberías hacer jovencita, que para eso estas en un colegio de alto prestigio que tu padre y yo pagamos

-papa ya no quiero hablar de esto, ¿puedes decirle al del valet parking que abra mi puerta?

-claro hija (da una señal y se acerca un joven pelinegro de ojos azabache hermosos, bien formado, se notaba porque su uniforme marcaba un poco sus pectorales, simplemente hermosos. Le abre la puerta a la Haruno, la cual duda pero termina accediendo)

-gracias

-Es un placer señorita

*Inner*: Shannaro Sakura, viste a ese hermoso tipo? Parece un ángel!* es un simple pobretón con la suerte de ser guapo, aunque debo admitir que demasiado guapo.

Hija! Por aquí, Sai y sus padres nos esperan en aquella mesa

-ok mama

Y aquí estoy, yo Sakura Haruno a punto de conocer a mi "prometido" en medio de este club tan bonito, porque así lo es hay árboles en casi todas partes, grandes albercas, canchas y mesas debajo de las palapas, es un lugar demasiado genial como para que aquí me pasara esto, espero que algo bueno me pase en este club. Esta tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que estaba justo enfrente de la mesa en donde ya nos esperaban.

-Sakura él es Sai, Sai ella es Sakura

-mucho gusto Sakura, eres más hermosa de lo que me habían contado

-muchas gracias eres muy caballeroso

-bueno hablémosle al mesero que esperarlos tanto tiempo me dio hambre

-sentimos hacerlos esperar, pero Sakura estaba tan nerviosa por conocer a Sai que quería estar perfecta, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres ;)

-oh! Es eso cierto Sakura?-pregunto su "suegra"

-nn… (Sakura sintió una pequeña patadita en su pie y descubrió que era obra de su mama, la cual la fulmina con la mirada) Claro!Señora, tenía que estar perfecta para conocer a mi "prometido"

Sai mostro una pequeña sonrisa medio burlona ante la respuesta de la chica. El mesero se acercó, era un tipo rubio de ojos color azul claro, muy alegre por cierto, pidió la orden y enseguida la trajo. La comida paso tranquila, hablando de política y por supuesto, dinero.

-disculpe mesero, me puede traer la sorpresa a mi nombre?

-claro señor en un momento la traigo

-¿Qué hiciste ahora papa?-pregunto Sai

-ya lo veras hijo, ya lo veras, te encantara

En eso llego el mesero con una charola tapada, cuando la destapo sentí un montón de emociones juntas, allí había un pastel pequeño que estaba adornado con pequeños corazones de azúcar, pero el texto fue lo que más me sorprendió, tenía escrito: Felicidades por su compromiso Sai & Sakura. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atreven a hacer esto? No es algo para festejar, o acaso debe haber felicidad si tu hij está a punto de arruinar su vida por tu culpa? Simplemente quiero salir de aquí, necesito olvidar esto aunque sea por un momento

-ahora vuelvo necesito ir al tocador

Sakura se levantó de la mesa y se va casi corriendo al sanitario de mujeres, todos se quedan sorprendidos pero deciden partir el pastel y empezar a comer. En el sanitario Sakura se mira al espejo y recuerda todo lo que le dijo Hikari sobre el amor, pero también recuerda los principios sobre el amor al dinero que le enseñan en su colegio. En verdad estaba desesperada, quería desaparecer y acabar con todo esto, salió del baño y se dirigió sigilosamente a la entrada del club *inner*: ¿Qué piensas hacer Sakura? Contrólate!*pediré el carro y me iré a donde nadie me recuerde todo esto. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el "pobretón con suerte"

-me puedes dar las llaves de mi coche por favor?

-disculpa?

-las llaves, necesito las llaves

-aaaaaaaaaaa sí! Tu eres la que venía en el Mercedes verdad?

-si si, dame las llaves

-ammm me gustaría pero no puedo

-¿Qué? Tú me las tienes que dar y rápido

-lo siento pero no puedo, a menos que tú seas la que lo condujo hasta aquí

-esta es mi licencia (le enseña su permiso de conducir) ahora me las puedes dar?

-aun no

-mira tengo demasiada prisa…

-¿problemas?

-ss…que te importa insolente! Ten aquí hay dinero, te lo doy si tú me das las llaves

-hmph

-ten, gracias

Tomo las llaves y se va corriendo hacia el carro sin percatarse de que el tipo la seguía, abrió desesperadamente el coche y subió al asiento, cuando estaba a punto de arrancar oyó que le tocaban el vidrio de la ventana

-ah? (baja la ventana) ahora que quieres?

-olvidaste esto (le entrega su licencia)

-gracias, ahora te puedes hacer a un lado para poder arrancar?

-hmph

-por favor…

-oye sé que tienes problemas y créeme escapar de ellos no hace nada bien

-a ti que te pasa? Como te atreves siquiera hablarme?

-sé que no somos iguales, tú tienes dinero, yo no, pero es eso lo que hace que te pueda ayudar

- no entiendo nada de lo que dices y no tengo que recibir tu ayuda

-necesitas ayuda y alguien en quien confiar

-tú no puedes formar parte de ninguna de las dos

-claro que si, como no soy de tu clase no tengo por qué acercarme a tu familia así que no podría decirles lo que tú me confíes

*inner*: vamos, acepta, necesitas alguien en quien confiar, un amigo y bueno este tio esta tan guapo que podría ser tu nueva diversión

-¿Cómo sé que no mientes? Estas hablando como negociando, podría ser un oportunista

-puedes confiar en mí, enserio, no me aprovecharía de tu situación, viendo como estas sufriendo, vamos prometo que no te traicionare

-lo prometes?

-prometido

-prometido-Sakura susurro por lo bajo recordando todo lo que había causado es palabra

-entonces?

-no, no lose

-aceptas?

-…


	3. Capitulo 3 Para sentirme comprendida

_**Capítulo 3: Para sentirme comprendida**_

_Aclaración: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solamente son de Masashi Kishimoto_

-sube al auto

-¿Qué?

-que subas R-A-P-I-D-O al auto!

El obedeció como un niño al ver la mirada fulminante de parte de Sakura

-y… ¿A dónde vamos?

-arroja las llaves de los autos por la ventana

El volvió a obedecer y arrojo las llaves, cayendo estas en un lugar muy cerca de la entrada de coches

-¿me dirás a donde me llevas?

-odio que me pase esto a mí, esto no es lo que yo quiero para mi…

-emmm…

-dijiste que me escucharías, así que te callas!

-ok ya, está bien (con cara de asustado)

-debí haber escuchado a Hikari, por kami-sama, porque tengo que ser tan terca, al menos salí de allí a tiempo, no sé porque trato de huir, no servirá de nada, yo no me puedo casar, no quiero…

A caso dijo casarse? Esto no será fácil- se dijo a sí mismo, no se dio cuenta de que Sakura comenzaba a derramar lágrimas y cuando lo vio, simplemente se quedó callado, observándola-creo que sería un negocio muy cruel-se volvió a decir a si mismo

-¿y bien? Que piensas de los problema de esta niña rica?

-hmph…

-tú ya viste y oíste demasiado, no quiero aburrirte o estresarte, puedes bajar y volver al club si quieres

-hmph, te diste cuenta en dónde estamos?

-p-perdon?

-mira por la ventana

-eh? Ohh pero, que paso?

-tan mal estabas que no te acuerdas de nada?

-…

-condujiste como loca, no respetaste los altos, ibas a más de 200 km, ahhh! Y sin alguna ruta fija

-oh no, y ahora dónde estamos?

-en las afueras de Konoha, allí (señalando un tramo de la carretera) termina y sigue el bosque

-ahhh, lo siento, de verdad, ahora mismo regresamos

-no te disculpes querías huir y desahogarte no? Eso es lo que estás haciendo, simplemente seguiste lo que sentías

-de donde salieron esas palabras?

-de una película americana

Sakura sonrió de lado- tiene mucha razón esa película

-lo sé y en verdad es para ti, y ahora me contaras lo que te pasa, recuerda que dijiste que lo harías

-Sí, te diré

Sakura comenzó a contarle su trágica historia a un completo desconocido pero de una u otra forma ella no lo sentía así, al contrario, por primera vez se sentía comprendida

-y tú qué opinas?

-hmph

-anda, dímelo

-tus padres son unos bakas con todo respeto y también tu

-yo? Yo porque?

- por dejarte manipular

- no tengo otra alternativa

-claro que sí, tus padres necesitan o quieren dinero no?

-ammm si…

-pues hay otras maneras de conseguir dinero sin necesidad de casarse con un tipo rico

-en que estás pensando?

-sabes lo que es un trabajo?

-claro pero no ent... ¡¿Estás diciendo que consiga un empleo?!

-hmph sabía que reaccionarias así

-es que es una locura, mis papas necesitan mucho dinero no es una cifra pequeña

- te llevaría tiempo, pero lo lograrías!

-no, no lose

-si tan mal esta mi idea pues ignórala

-pensándolo bien no es mala, tienes razón después de un tiempo ayudaría a mi padre con sus cuentas y sin casarme

-entonces, que dices?

-conseguiré un empleo! Aunque… como se consigue?

-tranquila tengo un amigo que te puede ayudar, será un área donde pases desapercibida y con un buen sueldo

-perfecto! pero que hora es?

-3: 15, mi turno termina en 15 min!

-es tardísimo, tenemos que regresar

Los dos chicos subieron al carro y se fueron tan rápido como llegaron, se detuvieron una cuadra antes de llegar al club

-bajare aquí para que no nos vean juntos

-si claro (él estaba a punto de bajar cuando Sakura lo tomo de la mano muy suave) espera… no dijiste tu nombre…

-Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha y tú?

-Sakura Haruno

-hmph adiós Sakura- esta niña se convertirá en mucho dinero-pensó. Bajo del carro y se fue

-Sasuke Uchiha, porque su nombre me es familiar?-se preguntaba la Haruno mientras arrancaba el coche.

Cuando llego al club estaban sus papas y la familia de Sai en el estacionamiento con caras de desesperación y angustia, estaciono el auto y le dio las llaves al tipo del valet para ir con su familia y fingir que no pasaba nada

-Sakura! Donde te habías metido, me tenías muy angustiada

-tranquila mama, estoy bien, simplemente me dolía la cabeza y Salí al súper a comprar una pastilla

-¿y para eso te tardaste 3 horas amor?

-¿amor?

-Sakura! Sai es muy lindo

-también Salí a tomar aire, cerca o más bien en la carretera

-tan lejos hija?

-sí, papa tenia que ser un aire… limpio! Si, limpio

-jaja ok hija no hay problema

-no nos vuelvas a dar estos sustos amor

-creo que nosotros nos retiramos sr. Haruno, nos vemos mañana

-mañana?

-si Sakura tu madre y tu suegra quieren reunirse para empezar a planear la boda

-qué? La boda?

-si hija mientras más pronto se casen mejor

-bueno nos retiramos, hasta luego!

-hasta mañana-respondieron los señores Haruno

-adiós amor

-hmph

*Inner*: que se cree este tipo? Porque te dice amor? Eso solo lo puede hacer el Uchiha*-cállate inner eso no es cierto *inner*: no niegues que el Uchiha te hizo sentir mariposas, hasta te robaste su monosílabo*-claro que no! O sí?

-Sakura apúrate, ve a recoger las llaves del coche ahorita te alcanzamos porque tu madre olvido algo

-está bien

Sakura fue al puesto del valet, no vio a Sasuke así que no estaba nerviosa

-las llaves del mercedes negro por favor

Un momento (el tipo las busco y se tarda un momento, luego se dirige a la Haruno) disculpe señorita, pero sus llaves no están aquí

-tranquilos aquí están

Sakura reconoció la voz del otro tipo y vio a Sasuke con sus llaves

-oh mire las tenía mi compañero

- aquí están señorita

-gracias (Sasuke le guiña el ojo)

Sakura tomo las llaves pero justo cuando iba a quitar la mano Sasuke le entrego un pequeño papel doblado

-Sakura! Hija, apúrate!

-ya voy

Sakura se dirigió al auto no sin antes despedirse de Sasuke con la mirada y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, sube y su papa arranca, luego ve el recado: "tu cita de trabajo es mañana a las 8 am, te espero en la plaza principal de Konoha no faltes" Sakura se asomó a la ventana y alcanzo a ver la sonrisa triunfante del Uchiha

-nueva conquista Uchiha?

-tal vez

-buena elección, esa niña está llena de dinero

-hmph, mejor vuelve a trabajar (el tipo le obedece al ver su mirada fulminante)

Será que esa niña provoco algo en mí? Pero que tonterías estoy pensando a mí me importa el dinero que pueda sacarle como a las otras, pero ella no es como las otras…


End file.
